Seguir, intentar, sobrevivir
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Leah:."Estaba destrozada, sí, pero seguiría, lo intentaría, y lucharía por sobrevivir" Reto.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Leah. Menciones Harry, Sue, Seth, Sam, Emily.

**Advertencias: **Neh, algo por allí, pero no es nada, lo digo en serio, I mean it(?).

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Seguir, intentar, sobrevivir**

**(20# Pistola)**

* * *

_Leah._

_._

Estaba... destrozada. Y lo peor, es que fue inmediato, porque estaba acostumbrada al dolor, a sufrir, a que su corazón fuera constantemente atacado por aquello que se llama angustia, tristeza, todos sus sinónimos y un largo etcétera. Estaba tan acostumbrada, que la noticia se saltó la parte del shock y le atacó directamente, sin cuidado, el mínimo de consideración o sensibilidad.

Su padre había muerto, y había sido por su culpa. Porque, maldita sea, no había podido soportar que sus dos hijos tuvieran el infortunio de ser presas de sus antepasados y tener que lidiar con la carga de ser guardianes mitológicos de la reserva. Con su estado tan delicado, no había podido soportarlo. Y era su culpa, como la mayor, era su culpa y sólo suya (el ver a su madre sollozar antes de darle la noticia, al sentir que la abrazaba y le lloraba al oído con toda su angustia, su pobre madre, que debía lidiar con muchas cosas, le hizo sentir verdaderamente mal pero, Dios, cuando vio a su pequeño hermano llorando tanto que estaba segura le dolía el pecho, los pulmones y todo el rostro, fue cuando sintió que definitivamente se estaba hundiendo en arenas movedizas).

Y nuevamente estaba destrozada, porque cuando su corazón, cuando ella misma, comenzaba a juntar sus piezas para rearmarse luego de todo lo que lloró, sufrió y odió a Sam, justo cuando ella comenzaba a encontrar un equilibrio, a paso muy lento, cuando supo cómo podría detener tanto veneno, tando dolor y tantas heridas, cuando lo supo, todo se le cayó nuevamente, y en tan poco tiempo, que la sensación de estar perdida le abrumó demasiado.

Estaba perdida, estaba sola, y estaba rota. Ya no tenía a Harry para que le guiara, para que le acompañara y para que intentase sanarle con aquellos chistes y bromas que eran demasiado malas. Ya no tenía a su padre, ni tampoco tenía a Sam, y debía soportar una nueva carga, ayudando a su madre en la casa, en todo; debía involucrarse más en la manada, soportar el tener que compartir sus pensamientos con los de Sam, soportar el tener que ver a Seth triste y desprotegido. Soportar muchas cosas que en tan poco tiempo le habían abrumado y le habían superado hasta agotarla. Había momentos hasta en los que pensaba que simplemente ya no podía más.

¿Pero qué podía hacer, entonces? ¿Tomar una pistola y acabar con todo? ¿Realmente podía hacer aquello, abandonar a su madre, a Seth, a la manada en tiempos de vampiros, a todos? ¿Alguien la extrañaría, le lloraría, sufriría por ella? ¿Alguien intentaría frenarla o le diría que era una idiota cuando ella fallara?

Ella no era importante para nadie, salvo para Sue, su madre, y para su hermano, y si no había acabado con todo a aquellas alturas, entonces nunca lo haría, por ellos, porque ellos eran los únicos que le podían infundir algo de valor luego de toda la amargura. El valor, la fuerza de su madre y el optimismo de su hermano, su tolerancia y lo fácil que entendía y aceptaba las cosas, le gustaran o no; todo aquello le incitaba a seguir, y aunque muchas veces había pensado en situaciones demasiado negativas sobre su vida, siempre las quitaba de su mente al ver las sonrisas de ellos dos. Porque debía ponerse los pantalones y ayudar allí, debía hacerlo porque era su deber, porque Harry hubiese estado orgulloso de ella.

No acabaría con su vida, porque sería demasiado complicado, tanto para ella como para los demás, aquellos que la quisieran y a aquellos a los que ella quería. No acabaría con su vida, porque se respetaba lo suficiente como para no desperdiciarla de manera tan estúpida, y lo mantenía así incluso si el dolor volvía (porque siempre lo hacía) y le hacía arder todo, incluso si más de una vez quizo golpear y ser golpeada, echar todo a la mismísima mierda y desearle a todos el triple de lo que ella había sufrido y seguiría sufriendo. Muchas veces, encontraba el camino en las sonrisas de Seth o en los abrazos de Sue, y aquello era todo lo que agradecía, y lo que siempre le impulsaba a guardar la pistola en la gabeta más lejana y alta del fondo de su alma. Porque aunque sufriese demasiado, gastase todas sus lágrimas y lastimase su garganta con sus gritos, nada era lo suficientemente insoportable como para hundir cada vez más a lo que le quedaba de familia.

Estaba destrozada, sí, pero seguiría, lo intentaría, y lucharía por sobrevivir.

(Aunque siempre terminaba pensando, con un suspiro demasiado lastimero, de esos que sólo se permitía estando sola, porque le abrían hasta el alma, que ella misma era la pistola en cuestión, y que ella misma se estaba amenazando constantemente, atentando contra su propia vida, queriéndolo terminar todo).

* * *

_&._


End file.
